Ape Escape: Operation Raid
by Chaanoua and Wolfgirl
Summary: Two years after Monkey Madness, a new problem arises. Spike and Jake are still enemies, and a new villain plans on taking over the world using the Pipotron brothers. Can anything be done to stop him? Joint/collaboration story with WolfGirl and Sonic 23 and Chaanoua!
1. Chapter 1

I Chaanoua, along with Wolfgirl, bring you the next big ape escape fan fiction, hopefully you have read Wolfgirl's stories. Make sure to read ape escape 4: monkey madness before this story or you will end up confused. Language and violence warning!

APE ESCAPE: OPERATION RAID

Two years after the events of Ape Escape 4…

A figure, shadowed by the dark of night was sitting at a large computer. The make or model is unknown, but the screen was large, glowing blue, blue prints for machinery were all over the screen, some of it appeared to be plans for androids. As a few plans scrolled by, an odd thing was the Specter logo on the bottom left of the pages, indicating the plans may belong to Specter.

_Is it him?_

"Perfect." The voice of a male spoke, it was too deep to be Specter's voice, unless he had gotten a serious case of strip throat. The figure turned his chair around to see the identical screen behind him, this screen had plans with the Dr. Ozel mark at the bottom, indicating that these were the Professor's plans. But it was not the Professor that was viewing them. The figure stood, a gleam of computer light covered him, and he was Japanese, probably in his mid-20's. He was wearing some sort of armor; his hair was long, and blue, tied into a pony tail. He had no facial hair, and his eyes were dark yellow… a strange color indeed for an eye to be. He looked as if he has been in front of that computer for months at a time!

"Finally I have the basic plans I need to conduct my research further into the Peak Point Helmet and its possible evolution abilities in humans. But all I need now is the final piece of the puzzle, the Pipotron brothers from the Grid Core tournament." The man moved his gloved hands to the computer key board, typing something in that caused a personally coded data base search to pop up. The man narrowed his eyes to focus as he typed in:

"Pipotron brothers".

A progress bar popped up, filling up with green as it went, the words of the search category flying by, unreadable as the unknown person operating the system took a sip of his Icee. The computer beeped, bringing his attention back towards the screen when he saw the progress bar was filled, the results showing up on screen. There were at least 80,000 results to search through, but he only wanted certain Pipotrons. Pressing the key board again, bringing up a filtering option, he types in "Red, blue, yellow" again causing the progress bar to pop up. This time finishing faster than before as new results turned up, many were news articles about the mysterious trio, more about them then the Grid Core itself was listed. Finally, an article about the Pipotrons being captured days after the tournament and being shipped to a research facility in Japan were found.

"Good, now I know where I am going, I hate attacking blind." The man joked, typing in a new search word:

"Peak Point Helmet"

The machine again brought up a progress bar, before showing the results. There were articles all about Specter, the helmet, and the monkeys, but he only needed one piece of information, where they currently are. Finally, he found an article, it read:

"After another incident with Specter, Dr. Ozel has signed over all Peak Point Helmet data and prototypes to the American Government, where they will be shipped to a research facility in New York."

A printer buzzed with a notice as all the acquired information was printed out on yellowish colored paper. He grabbed them and put them into a small robots head, turning back to the computer and exiting the Search database. Bringing up another screen, that had a map of his fortress, after more typing, a robot AI mission data loading screen popped up. This mysterious man, chuckling as he did so, began to transfer all the data about the peak point helmets, Specter, and the Pipotrons into a robots memory base, along with maps on how to find each individual research facility and orders to attack and retrieve the Pipotrons and all data about the peak point helmet.

"Finally, I will be able to prove my theories, without the restrictions of some lab rules or the Government." The man stated, pleased with him as two robots activated, flying out of the fortress which appeared to be located on a mountain side. One was in the color red while the other was blue, heavily armed and armored. Both androids flew in same directions of their requested missions. The sun hasn't rise and so many people were asleep of the cities they passed by. The red robot was going at very fast speeds, reaching upon the large research facility sitting in one of Japan's small, remote islands. The blue kept going, heading for the Americas.

_" Facility located. Breaking into security barriers and begin capturing the Pipotron Brothers!" _the red one spoke in a monotone voice, landing on the ground as one of the japanese guards finally saw the huge robot." All security guards report outside! Somebody is trying to break into the research facility!" he called on his communicator as many ran towards the docks and began shooting at it. The bullets bounced off the armor, leaving not a single scratch as the red android's scanner eyes activated, searching for where the apes would be. It's scanners have immediately detected three life forms north on the other side of the island, turning them off before taking large steps for the targets. Few of the guards jumped out of its way, the rest were far too ignorant to get step aside and continued showering the robot with more bullets as one man begins to use a flamethrower. The flames had no effect, its steel in perfect shape.

_" Removing all obstacles from obtaining targets!" _it responded, firearms soon appeared on its shoulders before firing at the guards, killing and creating bloodshed on the path. It's left arm formed a missile launcher, blasting the buildings as well to debris as panic spread in the facility.

Meanwhile on the other side, where specimen are kept in chambers, three black apes shared one and sat quietly in the darkness. Never had the trio thought that they would suddenly be captured after the tournament and ended up for scientists to study of their unique characteristics.

" Pipo pi..." the yellow skinned ape broke the silence, despite having no mouth as the blue one raised his head a bit to show a bit of his large, jagged-sharp teeth.

" He's right, this place is crap. How did we even expect those researchers to jump at us out of nowhere!?" Pipotron Blue growled as the red leader of the three, opened his tired, yellow eyes from not sleeping well.

" Just crazy people, assuming that what happened in the tournament was our fault or being special. Like we would know that man was going to betray us!" Pipotron Red muttered in that deep voice, the three all gave a tiring sigh. Of course, they jumped to their feet from the ground faintly shaking and hearing buildings exploding." The fuck is going on out there? We were just put in our cell five minutes ago!" the leader complained angrily, his brothers were also exhausted since they been in too many experiments since they gotten captured. Before the Pipotron brothers knew it, the wall of their cell blew to bits, the giant robot stood there with smoke coming from the fires that it left of the entire place." The hell is that piece of junk?!" Pipotron Blue slightly screamed a bit, their minds blown a bit from the red robot attacking the facility.

_" Begin capturing the requested targets!" _the robot spoke as both hands formed grip claws and reached out at them before they could blink, grabbing both Pipotron Yellow and Blue." Hey! Who do you think you are!?" Pipotron Red shouted at it, already in a bad mood as his brothers were struggling to free themselves from its cold, metal claws. The chest of the android suddenly opened itself, revealing a built-in capture container and stuffed the two in there before shutting. The black and red ape was now pushed to the edge, having the guts to charge at the robot and try punching it. It wasn't too painful for him since he was created much stronger then the average monkey, only making the tiniest dent.

Nevertheless, the red robot grabbed at the pipotron and stuffed him along with his brothers._" Targets are successfully recruited. Returning back to base." _it spoke before preparing to fly back to the hidden base at the mountain side without fail.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The blue robot was making its way towards America, it was become daytime, around 7:00 AM to be exact when it arrived in the city.

"_Research facility range, 20 miles." _The machine calculated while speeding along, reaching Manhattan fairly quickly, its optical sensors panned around until it found the targeted building.

"_Facility found. Preparing to find the data."_

The machine swooped down, coming into view of American federal agents who were watching the door. They quickly pulled out 9mm Uzi's and pointed them at the thing.

"Halt! You are not allowed to be in this sector!" One of them said, the Robot looked at them for a moment, targeting the weapons and locking onto them.

"_Does not compute." _

The robot activated its defense systems, a small gun appearing from its arm, shooting a laser into both guns, destroying them. The federal agents quickly took out their walkies-talkies, yelling into them.

"Alert! Code red, intruder on the front entrance!"

The robot extended its grip claws, grabbing both agents and throwing them aside before ramming through the door of the facility.

"What the fuck?" Another agent called out, grabbing a shot gun from under a desk and trying to shoot the android. The bullets bounced off its metal skin, causing only small dents as it turned its grip claws onto the agent, grabbing his shot gun and hitting him across the face with it. A few agents surrounded the door, carrying m4's now, taking aim and firing on the bot, causing nothing more then sounds of bullets bouncing off metal.

"This is not working!" one of the agents said, quoting the obvious as the robot again rammed through them. The android scanned the area, and detected the Peak point helmet data was only three feet above it.

"_Subject found. aqquring documents in progress."_

The robot quickly activated its levitation systems, flying through the roofs of the first two floors before breaking through the floor of the third. It then saw the Peak point helmet sitting in a glass container with alarms all around it, and a drawer filled with folders about the Peak Point Helmet data.

The robot quickly grabbed the entire file cabinet in one grip claw, and with the other smashing through the glass and grabbing the Peak Point Helmet model. More federal agents ran into the room, sporting what appeared to be bazooka's. The machine took notice of the weapon, quickly flying through a computer mounted to the wall to escape, causing another Peak Point helmet to fall out and roll across the room and towards the stair way. Bouncing down the stairs and rolling into the hall way.

On floor four, a small white monkey was sitting in his cage, which was in fact a large room with a shielded door/window. The white monkey had white hair with blue highlights and red eyes, one of which, was covered by his left bang (right in his POV). The small monkey stood, walking over to the shielded door and window, peering out and down the hall way. Above the door, was a metal plate with the name "Specter, primate" written on it.

Specter looked down the hall way, hearing all the noise and frowning slightly. Although he did not have the Peak Point Helmet, its numerous uses allowed him to keep his intelligence and the ability to speak, just not any of his powers.

"Well, what the fuck is going on out there? I am trying to sleep god dammit."

Suddenly, a large blue blur smashed through the ceiling and then through the floor out of no where, causing Specter to jump back, rubbing his eyes as he approached the shield barrier again.

"That was weird..." He mumbled, then, the shield started to fizzle in and out before dissipating completely.

"Seems like its time for me to go!" Specter quickly got on all fours, sprinting down the hallway before coming to a stair case that leads to the third floor.

"I need to get out of here, cant stand this places noise, or its shitty food." Specter thought to himself as he stood, walking down the stairs like a human. Once he reached the bottom, Specter looked around to see knocked out, or even dead Federal agents everywhere, the main computer was smashed, and a couple of things were broke. Specter proceeded to walk forward when his foot hit something metallic, Specter looked down to see...

"A MONKEY HELMET!" Specter exclaimed, excited as he picked it up and put it on his head. The siren on it activated, switching to a red color, Specters classic evil smirk crossed his face again. He felt the psychic power being restored to his body, happy that he was now once again in the position to assemble his monkey army.

"Better leave, before they find me." Specter put out his hand, shooting purple energy into the wall, making a large hole before levitating himself over to it, and then out of it. The police on the ground were too busy yelling about some blue robot for them to be paying attention to the upper levels.

The blue android meanwhile, made its return toward the base, just like its red counterpart, the mission had gone successfully.

The mysterious man leaned back in his chair when he saw the return of the two androids, clasping his hands together and staring towards the computer screen as they entered the facility, quickly going to his main room and extending their metal tentacles, the grip claws replaced by USB plugs as they plugged themselves in. Loading all the data into his main computer, the red one then broke away, going into another room and activating an energy cage, opening up its chest and forcing the captured Pipotron brothers into it. The mysterious man stood up, walking towards the cage while the androids moved aside.

"I'll handle this." Pipotron Red said as he approached the energy cage, making eye contact with the man responsible for their capture.

"I am Pipotron red, now who the fuck are you? You look pale as shit, ever gotten any sun light? Or are you some old hermit with nothing better to do then to blow shit up?"

The young man simply chuckled and leaned forward, bringing his face close to the energy cage's barrier as he spoke.

"I am Shūgeki, your new owner, but you can call me Raid if you like."

"Raid..." Pipotron Yellow muttered words for once, pointing at the man, "human..."

Raid simply nodded and smiled again. Walking back towards his computer, still talking.

"I have a proposition for you three, I think you will like it."

The Pipotrons looked back and forth at each other, before Blue broke the silence. "What kind of proposition, the last "proposition" we made, it ended with us being captured and used as tests subjects."

Raid simply looked back at them, a look of evil intent on his face, his eyes narrowing as he spoke,

"You'll find out soon, for now, shut up and go to sleep."

The Pipotron Brothers hesitated within the energy cage, unsure of what the man was planning to do upon hearing one of the machines turning on. However, they had no choice, but take the man's word for they were still tired from the facility researchers experimenting on them. Pipotron Yellow and Blue lie down on the cage's floor, finding sleep more important to take now. Pipotron Red was the last to lie down alongside his brothers, narrowed his eyes to give one last suspicious look at Raid before closing his eyes, his body soon relaxing as he went into slumber.

Somewhere after the two incidents at the time, another normal day as Jake, now 18 years old, was walking off to see Natalie and the Professor. It has been two years since Specter went berserk and tried destroying the Earth with the Mercury bomb. The lab comes to full view, re-built from being destroyed by Specter and capturing everyone to be turned into his own soldiers. Now, Specter was finally put into good hands of American Security and Jake is in a great, loving relationship with Natalie. He comes in the door, seeing the beautiful and love of his life, the girl turns to give a sweet smile.

" Hey, Jake!" she greeted happily as she comes up to her boyfriend and gives him a kiss on the lips that he returned." Great to see you, babe!" he chuckled, giving her a hug before coming into the lab. Upon entering, they walked into the main room, the professor is there, messing with the computer. "Hey you two," the old man greeted, turning away from the computer, "I made lunch, its in the kitchen!" Jake, hearing the offer of food, quickly ran into the kitchen, dragging Natalie with him as he sat at the table, tearing into the two brown bags to pull out a ham and egg sandwich. Natalie pulled out grapes and a apple. Despite Jake not caring too much about the way she looked, Natalie wanted to keep her form perfect for her boy friend, so that during the nights they got steamy, she would be perfect. After turning 18, Natalie and Jake has been having an ongoing sexual relationship. In Natalie's mind, she thought he was way better in bed than...

Spike...

Sadly, Natalie had cheated with Spike a day prior to being captured and brainwashed by Specter into being his personal slave, forcing Jake to rescue her. But because of her cheating, Spike and Jake were no longer friends, in fact, they were damn close to enemies. She hated it, but she dared not talk to Spike, as Jake has already made it clear he would beat Spike up in such an event. She took a bite of her apple, still in thought about the matter. Jake was eating his food like, well, a pig.

"OM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM!"

"Wow babe, you eat loud."

Jake quickly stopped eating, looking at his girlfriend and blushing. Natalie simply giggled when she saw he had food all over his face. Jake quickly grabbed the near-by napkin and wiped off his face.

"Sorry about that..." he apologized as back with the professor, he turned on the television set just for a minutes, only to see a newsflash suddenly popped on the screen.

_" We have come to your attention live of a catastrophic events in both Japan and North America. Reports have been shown to see that two unknown androids have invaded and demolished the research facilities of both areas..."_ the news reporter alarmed as the old man raised the volume up a bit, drinking a bit of his coffee_," to show that certain facility in Japan was attacked earlier, as it was the one that where the Pipotron Brothers were taken since the incident during the tournament few years ago. Apparently, one of the robots had taken them." _the person went on as the Professor stopped sipping for a moment, remembering about the three, strange apes in that virtual tournament. Jake and Natalie also heard a bit of the word 'Pipotron' from the kitchen, curiously getting up of their chairs to see what exactly was going on. It has been a while since they heard anything from the trio.

_" Another similar robot had also attacked the facility in the USA around at 7:00. The workers are now fixing the destroyed machines, reported the data that Dr. Ozel handed over two years has been stolen from all files in the system." _They explained as the professor went stiff, hearing about the data that he said he would no longer be responsible to bear for the rest of his life. Of what all started as an accident that later repeated not only twice, but the third was the final call.

How much security does it take to finally stop all of this that even the government can't do anything to hold it down? Natalie's eyes widen slightly of hearing the professor's name in the TV.

" Wait...isn't that where...?"

_" The investigators had checked all floors, we now add along that the peak point helmet has disappeared. Not only that, the albino monkey named Specter who created chaos the past years, is nowhere to be found in the facility. All of FBI and agents will now go under serious investigation of who might have done all of this. We will bring more information right after these commercials." _The reporter finished as the television went to advertisements as everyone were shocked upon hearing all of that, more serious of the part where Specter is now loose once again.

" You got to be fucking kidding me?! Does Specter at least know when to quit?" Jake cursed a bit, already seeing that sooner or later, the albino was going to cause another disaster. Who knows what the next plan might be since he tried to blow of the Earth not only once, but twice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" Now this is more like it!" Specter chuckled evilly , already breaking the monkeys out of the zoo cages in America and created pipo helmets to rebuild his entire primate army. He was now wearing that same brown, ripped cloak and red pants, clearly going back to his evil routines. The people went in panic in the zoos that he sat there on his new throne that he had to steal for advantage purposes, the monkeys began breaking out more apes at fast rates.

" Ah, this shit never gets old, but now I have to figure out to keep those fucking humans out of the way and this time, for good!" the albino hissed under his breath, still holding on to that grudge against the kids (then to adults) that continue to foil his schemes of making primates the dominate species on this ball of dirt. Specter would have to think more since the Mercury bomb had failed, but he couldn't for the sounds of sirens and police cars arrived at the scene. Many officers had tasers and guns, more focusing towards monkey sitting on the throne.

" Don't even get the slightest idea of creating another war! You are coming back with us to the facility!" the chief hollered through a megaphone. Placing an elbow on the arm of his chair, Specter rested his cheek against his knuckles, giving a cold, dark glare at the fools." What gave you the fucking idea that I would walk back to your disgusting, open arms and return to that damn, filthy cell you call 'home'!? I call it prison, your food taste like shit and I'm just doing what's right from the very start, you pricks!" he snapped back at them as they soon opened fire. Obviously predicting this, the ape raised that blue psychic shield that caused the bullets to bounce off, an evil grin crawled on his face.

" Wanna play like that, eh? Well it's time that I'd give a fuck about it!" he jeered as he created a blue sphere of energy in his hand that soon blasted at the cars, they exploded and killed the officers hiding behind or near them. The monkeys rebelled as well, attacking the humans who opened fire upon their leader as Specter yawned a bit." God...if only that bizarre thing broken into that shit hole a few hours later, I would have done more..." he grumbled, watching his minions fighting off the backup that came by. Specter deeply enjoyed any chance he got to harm or kill humans, getting rid of their filth on this planet was one of the few things he managed to enjoy about life. The police were busy trying to hide behind the cars, thinking that would save them as hundreds of monkeys rampaged them. Specter turned to his arm rest, he had added some new features into his throne, and although at one time it was a simple fancy chair at a comic-con convention, it was now a flying weapon. Upon pushing a button on his arm rest, a small door slid away, revealing the screen of a built-in Ipad. Specter had already hacked it a few hours ago, checking for near by abandoned factories and buildings for possible base locations. He found one in Down town Tokyo, and a closed down Toyota factory only a couple of blocks from it.

"Perfect, now I just need to finish off these fuck heads." Specter hopped off his throne, out-stretching his paws and making a rotation movement with them causing a energy ball to start to spin and spiral, making what looked to be a energy tornado of some sort. The police quickly noticed Specter on the ground charging a attack, turning around to the others. "Quick, get down!" He yelled, but it was too late as Specter threw the energy tornado forward, causing all cars and police to be thrown miles back by the immense power.

"Okay, now that I took care of them", Specter said, hopping back into his throne, "I found a factory and building perfect for a base in Tokyo, lets all head to the nearest air port and hijack the planes!" Specter motioned for the monkeys to follow him as he flew down the street in his throne, blasting away cars or objects getting in his way, making a clear path for the monkeys to travel down. Finally, after about 30 minutes, they came to the air port. Specter quickly blasted the gate as the monkeys rampaged towards the planes, over powering the humans in the way trying to stop them.

"Alert! That white monkey and a good amount of others are trying to hijack our planes!" the tower operator was telling the police over the phone, but it was too late, twelve whole planes had been loaded up with Monkeys, Specter and a couple of others taking a thirteenth. Inside, Specter hopped off his chair, preferring to sit in one of the planes chairs for safety. Of course, it was a luxury plane Specter stole, thus making the seats white, the walls red, and a personal bar and flat screen TV in the back.

"Fly me out of here." Specter ordered one of the monkeys who took up pilot mantle as it piloted the plane. All 13 planes started to move for the run way, rolling down as Specters plane was the first to take off, the other 12 quickly following. Specter sat back in his chair, finally glad that he was on a plane and that he could sleep without hearing the idiocy of humans.

Back at the lab, Jake and the rest were trying to figure what to do upon Specter's escape." We gotta do something, but what?" Natalie asked as her boyfriend paced back and forth while the professor was looking through his computer in anyway that can help them at least find any clues of Specter's whereabouts.

" I'm not sure, babe, but Specter is the most ignorant fucker we know and he just strikes when one of us aren't looking! He must have built those robots before being captured. But the thing I don't get is that why would Specter want to capture the Pipotron Brothers?" he questioned, getting tired of this nonsense with Specter as the old man turned from his computer screen.

" I don't know, Jake. All of us never saw this coming and since all the data I gave to the government was taken, Specter will show himself in any of his evil deeds sooner or later. All we could do now is wait for him to make a step forward and, I'll tell the others to keep on their toes for him." he said as Jake took a quick thought on that, seeing that would mean Spike might get involved and gave a bitter look.

" Fine, but if you are planning to invite Spike into this fiasco, better tell him to stay away from both of us!" Jake warned him, not wanting the bastard to mess with his or Natalie's relationship. The professor nodded, despite the fact that this isn't is problem, that was for Jake and Spike to handle. Natalie frowned, having to say to fix that she caused in the first place and watched the Professor sending Emails to the others of Specter being out there.

At the time, Pipotron Red had woken up a bit before Blue and Yellow, seeing that they slept for hours. He grunted a bit, standing up before his brothers awaken from their naps. They stretched out a bit before looking around. Now more of the machines were active then before, staying a bit skeptical on what exactly the human was planning to do with them." Hey! We got our nap and you gotta tell us what our "proposition" is!" Pipotron Red yelled, not being able to see in the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

Raid enjoyed the look of somewhat concern in Pipotron Red's eyes, he, and his brothers would fit perfectly for the job.

"Finally you woke up, I was beginning to wonder if you had died on me and if I needed to try and go make copies of J, G, Meta, and K. But luckily, you survived the night."

Pipotron Red looked un-amused, only narrowing his red eyes more. This caused Raid to approach the energy cage, Red trying to look as tough as he could.

"I've needed an army, one that can't be beaten by the Governments of the world. The other Pipotrons are dead, gone, but when I heard about you and being captured from the Grid Core tournament, I had to have you."

_Had to have us, like an object..._

Red thought to himself, noticing blue starting to wake as well.

"So, now you got us, what do you want?" Red demanded to know why this man had a huge robot stuff him into its crammed chest along with his brothers. Raid raised an eye brow, knowing he had Red where he wanted him.

"I'll give you your freedom for say, letting me clone you and your brothers and you controlling the clone armies' afterwords?"

Red's eyes widened instantly, Pipotron Blue was wiping the sleep from his eyes, baring his sharp teeth as he did so. Yellow was still fast asleep. Red quickly began to rub his chin, thinking.

_If I say yes, there is a chance this guy will kill us after making clones of me and my brothers. Say no and he will do the same I bet._

_I have no choice but to say yes._

"Yes, I accept your offer, now let us out!"

Raid turned to the computer, pushing some buttons on the key board as the energy shield dissipated. Red quickly walked out of it, while blue started to shake Yellow so he would wake.

"Yellow, get up!"

"Why must blue... interrupt Yellow's sleep?" Yellow questioned his elder brother, wiping his red eyes with his yellow paws.

"Red made a deal with the dude who captured us, we're gonna be commanding his new army." Blue explained, Yellow cocked his head to the side.

"Army... what army?" Yellow asked again, Blue made a smile, his horrific sharp teeth coming together.

"An army of _us!_"

SPECTERS BASE

It was hours ago that Specter and his monkey armies made it into Japan; they had secretly taken over the renovated factory and near-by buildings for a headquarters. The monkeys were all busy operating machinery to create Specter's vast range of weapons. In the upper levels of the factory, Specter himself was seated at a table, drawing up plans for no doubt another series of Tanks, UFO's, and weapons. Specter enjoyed drawing actually, it was kind of a hobby, back at Monkey Park he would stick out his fingers from his cage and draw a smiley face in the dirt.

"Ugh, now onto the UFO's, those damned UFO's... Why did I ever make those in the first place?" Specter questioned himself as he began to upgrade the monkey UFO plans. Specter was doing all this, and the monkeys were pumping out machinery faster than a mouse running back to its hole. But there was one problem...

Specter had no idea what to do now, at all. This was never an issue for Specter; the albino was good at making plots to take over the world. However, that was because all the good plans were foiled. Specter doesn't want to use the same one twice. Nothing came across his intelligent mind; this may take a while before coming up with something to get rid of humans.

Back with Jake, he and Natalie had gone in the city to do shopping. Well, it was also being aware of anything suspicious that could be Specter's doings. Jake wasn't exactly acting paranoid, but he would feel that a monkey probably passed by with his back turned. He kept it normal and watched his girlfriend trying new outfits (she looked great in all of them) and holding bags.

And he had to admit, but he has gotten used to carrying a lot in his arms for Natalie has a thing for shopping. The next problem was...well, Spike. Jake couldn't blame the professor for getting his help, but he would never forget what his 'friend' did. It was foolish and will never let Natalie or himself near the bastard.

"Jake, let's go to that clothing store over there! They are having a twenty-five percent off sale!" his girlfriend interrupted his thoughts and he gave a nodded, catching up to her. Though she kept a happy, calm expression, Natalie could see that he wasn't into the part of Spike getting involved with the whole "Specter" situation. She was trying to lighten the mood with shopping and she still feels the tension. All she could do was stay quiet and see how worse things could get from here.

RAIDS SECRET BASE

The Pipotron Brothers followed the human to proceed with the cloning; Pipotron Red knew the consequences of working for Raid. He learned that the hard way with their capture after the tournament, his brothers had the same doubt. "So, how exactly are we going to do this cloning thing?" the red ape questioned. Raid turned to the Pipotron and his brothers, who were somewhat cuddled behind Red Pipotron. Raid pointed to a box shaped machine with tubes and wires coming out of it, also picking up a needle.

"This will hurt. I need some of your spinal fluid." Raid said, Pipotron Red started to feel a bit out hearing this. But it would be better to be alive then be killed by this human for not cooperating with him. Pipotron Red nodded, turning back to his brothers and smiling, trying to give them comfort. But Red was a bit scared himself, not sure about this and hoping the pain is not too bad. Raid directed Red onto a surgical table, having him turn over onto his stomach. Red closed his eyes in anticipation as Raid injected the needle of a large syringe into his back; the pain was stinging and burning at once. It felt like someone set his back on fire. Raid pulled back the Syringe handle, bringing up pinkish blood into its plastic container.

"That fucking hurt you prick!" Red yelled as he sat up trying to rub the injection spot on his back. Raid simply ignored it has he motioned for blue to trade places with Red.

"Hell no! I ain't getting on that thing!" Blue shouted, pointing to the table. Raid simply smirked as ten androids of the same model surrounded Blue with some kind of energy weapon replacing the grip claws. "If you don't hop onto this table and let me take the sample, you and your brothers can go back to the energy cage and be electrocuted to death." Raid threatened, Blue looked at the androids, seeing no escape route, and he sure as hell was not going to try and fight those things after what it did to the research facility. "Fine, I'll do it." Blue said, stuttering a bit from fear as he walked over to the table, Red was already off it, a medical robot applying antibacterial to it and medicine for pain. Blue lay down, having the same done to him, only his Spinal fluid came up as a light blue color. "Ow!" Blue said as he jumped off the table, going over to the medical robot for treatment. Yellow was the last to go, surprisingly, he eagerly hopped up onto the table, and made no sound when his sample was taken. Raid smiled, pleased as he called off the guard androids. "See, was that so bad?" Raid questioned Red and Blue giving him a look of hate in return. Yellow just sat on the medical table, observing Raid closely. Raid then turned to a small laptop that was plugged into the weird machine from earlier, taking the needle off of the Syringes full of spinal fluid as he inserted them into three of the machines clear plastic tubes, turning back to the laptop, typing something and the machine came to life. The door to the machine opened as in moments, clones of the three Pipotron brothers began to hop out, at the same time making cloned samples of each's spinal fluids to make more.

"Yes, now you three, head to floor 5 of my base and help yourselves out to some food, seeing as how you were all good little monkeys for the sample taking."

Blue and Red did not like being called "Little monkeys". But the promise of food made them forget Raid's obvious insult as they ran to the door way, Blue turning back to see Yellow still sitting on the medical bed, "Yellow, come on, food!" he called. Yellow hopped of the bed in reply, following Blue and Red to the door and towards the elevator.

SPECTERS BASE

Specter still had not thought of a plan, but he did find something interesting...

Underneath a near-by park was a forgotten power generator that Specter needed in order to stay off the grid. Seeing as how it was going to be difficult, Specter and a few Red and Black pants monkeys would be going to get it.

MACY'S CLOTHING STORE

Natalie had been going shopping crazy as she and Jake had already been to 23 stores, that woman knows no bounds shopping wise.

"Natalie, don't you think you have enough stuff?" Jake asked, his girlfriend coming out of the store, with 5 bags in her hands. Natalie knew her boyfriend was used to carrying her stuff, but she had to admit, he did have limits to what he could do. "Yep, I think I got all I wanted!" Ironically, they were right near a park, and Jake badly needed water and to sit down somewhere before carrying 50 bags and boxes home.

_I need a car so bad._ Jake pointed at a bench in the park, panting from the 350 pounds he was carrying. Natalie seemed to get the message as they went over to it and sat down, Jake put the bags and boxes on a near-by bench, knowing what would happen if he set them on the ground accidently. Then, out of nowhere blue light appeared followed by Specter and a couple of apes appearing pretty much right in front of them.

"Specter!" Both Jake and Natalie cried as Jake stood, pulling out the monkey net. Specter seemed unappeased as he stared at the two.

"Oh great, it's you again." Specter said in a bored voice, the monkeys quickly surrounded them with they're machine guns. Jake was about to start capturing apes when some sort of... sound started to play. All three parties quickly covered their ears to shield themselves from what sounded like Justin Beiber music being played backwards with a mixture of dub step and a clear patterned beeping noise.

"What the hell?" Jake cursed, Natalie looking around with her hands over her ears. Specter nearly fell out of his throne in surprise, covering his ears with his paws as well.

"Don't ask me, but I sure as fuck didn't make it!" Specter replied.

The other humans around the three started to act weird also, falling on the floor and falling asleep out of nowhere. After about five minutes the noise stopped, Jake and Natalie uncovering their ears as Specter and the monkeys started to look around. All three were shocked at the effects it caused on the humans.

"What did you do now?!" Natalie yelled at Specter, Jake withheld his yelling, noticing how surprised Specter was himself.

"I-I don't even know what _that _was." Specter replied with disdain. Natalie shook her head before starting up again. "Sure, Sure. Like there is someone else that would do this?" Specter was more than annoyed with Natalie accusing him of doing something he did not do. Fury arising.

"Listen you little brat, I didn't do it, I don't even know what that was!"

Jake quickly put a hand on Natalie's shoulder.

"He is too shocked himself, he didn't do It." he said in a cool voice.

Then out of what seemed nothing, large amounts of black apes started to move in from all the buildings, surrounding them quickly. They were Pipotrons, lots of them. Specter's jaw dropped as Jake and Natalie sweat dropped.

"I believe you Specter..." Natalie muttered, scared out of her mind as Jake pulled her into his arms, as if trying to shield her from them. He suddenly noticed that most of these apes look exactly like the Pipotron brothers, only like a hundred of them. Remembering back to the newsflash earlier, Jake got a pretty good feeling that someone else was behind the attacks of the facilities and stealing the professor's. Specter got out of his shocked state, narrowing his red eyes for most of them looked very familiar." Wait a minute...all of these apes look just like those brothers from the tournament." he pointed the obvious, some of the clones suddenly charged at the three. Jake went defensive and took out a stun-club and knocking away the clones, Natalie joins in and began keeping the apes away. The red and black monkeys began attacking the pipotron clones as well, Specter created energy spheres and blasted away clumps of the clones. However, even with Specter's powers, the clones would quickly get back on their feet.

They were all as sturdy and stronger like the originals and the albino sees that he was in a situation that he wasn't sure of what was going on.

" Damn...I haven't made enough weapons to clear out all these fools! I'll get back to the generator soon enough and when I do, I'll find whoever is responsible of trying to keep me out of the game!" Specter growled, signaling the monkeys to attack forward and disappeared in that blue light like before, leaving Jake and Natalie to be surrounded.

"Come on, Natalie! Let's get back to the lab, we can't stay and fight off all of these apes!" Jake suggested, his girlfriend nodded and pushed forward into the crowd, hitting them out of their path. The two ran through the streets, knocking clones out of their path for they have to retreat back to the lab. Of course, when they came in the lab and shut the doors, the professor was lying on the floor just like everyone else.

" Great! The professor is out! How the fuck are we going to fight all of those pipotrons out there?" Jake asked, realizing that the others are probably knocked out. Of course, they heard the backdoor of the lab open, Jake kept Natalie behind him for the clones probably found a way inside. However, he soon finds that it was a miracle yet wished it wasn't the person who wasn't effected by the strange sound either.

Coming in the main room was no other then Spike, he also made the same disgusted expression of his former friend." Long time, no see, Jake..." he greeted rather bitterly, Natalie made a frown, she could already see that things weren't gonna end up well.

" Yeah, it just had to be you." Jake answered back in the same tone, just when this day couldn't get any worser.


	5. Chapter 5

Spike and Jake were not happy to be in the same room together, nor were they happy to know that Specter has been overshadowed and someone else has made a better and stronger ape army. Natalie was getting to work on the computer, trying her best to keep the Lab off the grid using its new camouflage feature. It made the lab appear to be just a large hill, but the Pipotrons would eventually find them.

"So what should we do?" Jake asked Natalie, who turned to them both. "I don't know, we cant beat all those Pipotrons!"

The fizzing sound of the screen startled all three of the young adults as the face of Specter appeared on it, and he did not look pleased.

"So, your in the dark as well?" The albino questioned the three, his red eyes narrowed. Spike looked at his shoes, but a look of disdain was on his face.

"Yeah, we are. And why do you care?" He replied. Specter simply leaned back in his hover throne, aggravated with the current events.

"Who ever made those Pipotron clones plans on using them for global domination, but unlike me, they don't care who or what gets hurt in the process. The fool responsible has an army much better than mine, and this occurrence happened too quick, my monkeys are still busy making weapons and robots, we have not even gotten into vehicles yet." Specter commented. A look of disgust on his face.  
"The last time Pipotrons tried this, we went separate ways, and we all almost got killed."

Jake simply looked at Specter, knowing what was coming next.

"Seeing as how you have no help but a knocked out professor, I suggest we join forces for a short time to counter this abomination army."

Spike, Jake, and Natalie all looked at each other in surprise, since when would this evil ape want to join forces to do something _good?_

"What choice to we have?" Spike murmured, Jake hated to admit it, but Spike was right, they should accept.

"Fine. We'll join you." Jake replied, angry that it has come to this. Specter just smirked.

"I'll send over a squad to guide you to my base, don't do anything stupid, like your species tends to do." Specter retorted before shutting the camera off.

RAIDS SECRET BASE

Raid had already heard the news that his sonic emitters worked on the idiotic people of the world, he was wearing special armor that filtered out the noise from bothering him.

"Now for the second phase of my plan." Raid commented as he plugged the Peak Point Helmet into a computer. The Pipotron brothers came out of the elevator, full in thier stomachs and sat back, watching Raid continue with his plan." Hey, Red. Doesn't that helmet belong to Specter?" Pipotron Blue whispered as the elder sees that he was right.

" Yeah, it does look familiar. However, I think it's best if we just keep our noses out of this. We'll see what he's doing, sooner or later..." he muttered, they relaxed and fell asleep, Yellow stayed awake for a while before falling asleep.

BACK AT THE LAB

Jake looked out at the window, seeing if Specter was really going to send some monkeys over. They already put the unconscious professor in the safest room when they leave; the closet. He spotted small bodies coming towards the lab, it was the monkeys that Specter was talking about.

" Alright, let's go." he called, Spike and Natalie followed him to outside. No pipotrons were out in the fields so there was nothing to be afraid of. Getting through the city, was rather difficult. The clones were swarming in the city, breaking into buildings and causing havoc. It took the group a few hours to sneak past them, reaching to the abandoned factory. The young adults entered the factory, all pipo monkeys were working and creating weapons.

" It took you guys long enough! I thought all of you were captured for a moment." Specter's voice startled them again, the albino appeared on his throne and Spike narrowed his eyes." Okay, what's the catch?" he asked, Jake and Natalie were on the same page of suspicion, knowing how much of a backstabber Specter could be.

"The catch? No, the condition is you don't touch anything, break nothing, and capture no one but the Pipotrons, and I swear if I catch you trying to sabotage anything in here, you are on your own. Got it humans?"

All three nodded. Specter narrowed his eyes again, he did not really trust the humans, and his mind reading abilities already alerted him the tension between them was high.

"Glad you're smart enough to understand," Specter said, turning his attention to a yellow pants monkey, "go flip the switch to turn the factory invisible, I dont need a attack just yet!" Specter ordered, the monkey quickly obeyed as it jumped onto a computer, and pushed a big red button with its right paw. Suddenly the factory and Specters base were turned invisible all at once, which was just in the nick of time as the Pipotrons began to fly by._" Hopefully I can make enough weapons before those pipotrons suspect that not everyone was effected by that sonic wave."_ Specter thought, heading back to continue with the vehicles.

The moment the albino left, Natalie turns to see Jake and Spike turn away from each other, the tension was now turned on each other." Why the hell did you had to come in this? I didn't see you doing anything..." Jake said bitterly, already frustrated that Spike was here.

" Hey, I thought that the noise and pipotron was Specter's plan. I'm not happy about this, too, asshole. Be lucky I'm not gonna screw things up and deal with you..." Spike answered back, Jake got offended by the rude comeback, but apprently also didn't want to create trouble now. They can deal with this another time, the guys gave a glare before walking off in the factory's interior, away from each other. Natalie sighed, keeping out of this as usual and goes after her boyfriend.

A few hours had passed since the two gave cold shoulders, Jake and Natalie sat on some chairs they found, slightly bored and watched the monkeys rapidly make weapons. It was fascinating at first on how quickly the apes worked, but it's been long since they just arrived. Even Spike was also getting impatient with the albino plotting for a solution in the other side, pacing back and forth.

" How can Specter still work and not get bored doing this shit? What's he really doing this whole time?" Jake muttered, not seeing how anyone could still be designing." I don't know, but he's the only ally we have. Everyone is in a coma..." his girlfriend pointed out and she was right. All he can do was think of the pipotrons and whoever was behind this.


	6. Chapter 6

Specter finally finished designing the vehicles and tanks, the monkeys are now following the diagrams and began working on the parts to put together. It took him a bit longer then it should to design something like this. However with the pipotrons strength, he shouldn't underestimate with his enemies for knowing how that played for him in the past. The albino's army have made the proper amount of weapons by now, only for the vehicles to catch up to the same goal.

" If only that I have gotten to that generator earlier, I could at least slow things down for whoever is in charge.." Specter muttered to himself, recalling of having to retreat from the park. He has something in store that could flip the tables of this domination game, but it requires large amounts of energy and the generator fits perfectly. However, he would have to send the humans to back out there and go through the pipotrons to find the underground location, certainly there should have been some pathway built near the park.

_But what if the clones have already found it?_

It was a risk, losing his only allies that he despised or sit here like a duck in an open field to get shot. Time isn't always on his side, Specter stands up from the table and hops onto his floating throne before heading down to the main floor to check on the humans.

At the time he arrived, Jake and Natalie were still watching the monkeys manufacture the machines with a conversation. Spike was by himself on the other side of the factory, passing the time by reading some old manual that none of the monkeys read since they were intelligent enough to work fine without it. Specter sees that the two were still whining over the incident of Natalie years ago, the albino's mind reading abilities sensed how little trust they have for one another as they did with himself. It disgusted him a bit, but then again, Specter never really understood fully on humans behavior over things and how it can drive everything apart.

Of course, he doesn't give a crap about it either and clears his throat. " Alright, you guys. I have come up with something that might help us and I need you to do a request for me." he spoke out as the three young adults came to him, stretching a bit.

" Took you long enough...so, what's this request we have to do?" Spike asked impatiently for he was tired of waiting, tossing the book aside. Specter narrowed his eyes a bit on that, ignoring it for the plan mattered the most.

"In order to beat these Pipotron fucks, I need a power generator that the city park was built over, and in order to make the bigger, badder machines that will blow through those clones and quicken the manufacturing process. That's why I was in the park earlier before this little event. I can't risk going out there and getting caught/hurt, because at the moment, I am the only one in charge or knows this technology, so if you want to beat those pipotrons, you're going to go retrieve it for me."

"Dude that thing weighs a ton! We can't just carry it back here!" Jake complained, thinking Specter was a total idiot. The albino just crossed his legs in his throne, not amused.

"I know that, you will have to go to it underground, then, you will plant these small devices on it that will Teleport it back here." Specter explained as two white pants monkeys handed Spike small, blue and black disc shaped devices. Spike examined it and then turned back to Specter. "How are we supposed to get there?"

"I'll teleport you there." Specter then put out his paws, a blue sphere with criss-crossing rings formed around Spike, Jake, and Natalie, causing them to disappear. They were transported to the park and luckily, no pipotrons were in the area at the moment." Let's look for some entrance that leads underground before some pipotron catches us here!" Jake said, the three searched around the area as quickly as possible. There wasn't any stairway entrance which left them with one option; the sewers.

Jake spotted a sewer hole on the road and lifted the lid, inside was dark and it smelled horrible." Jerks first..."he scoffed a bit as Spike gave a scowl." No, you seem to take things like a leader, you go in first!" Spike answered back rudely as the two soon glared at each other.

" Come on, guys! We gotta find the generator if we're gonna save the world from the pipotrons." Natalie urged them to focus back on the request before climbing down the hole. Both of them see that she made a point and climbed down after her. It was dark at first, Spike kicked something with his left foot and found a flashlight lying around as if someone had forgotten it. He turned it on, the gleam of light revealed tunnels with sewege water running along the sides of the concrete. This might be a while before they can find it.

" God, this place smells like shit..."Jake complained as the trio went through several paths, Natalie used her phone to access a map of the sewege system so they don't wander out of the area. None of the pipotrons had even been in the sewers, they could hear faint footsteps of the clones going in different directions. Natalie located the generator on her phone, pointing to a a corridor on the right. "There." she said as they all walked down it, passing by many rodents.

"I swear, if I get rabies..." Jake started, Natalie quickly shushed him with her hand. "We're here." She said as she pointed to a large hunk of metal in front of them. Spike quickly planted the devices onto it, causing a small click.

"There, Specter should detect it and bring us back soon." Jake stated, Spike just shook his head. "Are you that stupid? He is gonna strand us here, he only wants us to get this for him you stupid fuck." Spike yelled, Jake's face turned red from anger. "Stupid fuck? At least I am thankful we have some help in this, monkey or not!"

"You dumbass, did you forget what Specter did the first time to you?"

"No, but I remember what you did to me!"

Natalie was about to shut them up when the machine started to phase away, "Quick! Jump onto it!" Natalie yelled, latching onto the machine, the other doing the same as they were transported back to the base.

"Uki uki!" A green pants monkey screeched as white pants monkeys started to hook the generator up to the machines.

RAIDS BASE

Raid had finished messing with the helmet, it now glew a red like color. The Pipotron Brothers woken up earlier, staring wide-eyed at the helmet." The fuck is he doing with that helmet?" Pipotron Red muttered, sitting by Blue and Yellow on the other end of the room.

" I don't know, but I got a bad feeling that the second phase isn't pretty..." Blue whispered as Yellow remained quiet, feeling curious of the glow. The trio felt that they should keep close attention on this, wanting to know what purpose this man holds for doing all of this.

SPECTERS BASE

Specter sees that the generator had made an improvement to the manufactering, doubling the amount of more powerful weapons and looked back at the humans. His eyes narrowed for the sudden look on Spike's face." What are you looking so pissed about? You didn't get captured by any pipotrons..."

" You were trying to ditch!" Spike yelled, being realistic of how Specter is and the albino begins to feel frustrated. They clearly don't trust him, he can see that since that's how ignorant humans are about such nonsense. Specter is the leader of all primates, not some baby-sitter to watch every action on what they were doing.

" Ditching you? Do you expect me attaching some device to transport you back here? You humans are smart enough, why else would you latch yourselves on the generator? Look, we're against someone we clearly have no damn clue who they are and the only ones aware of it! Be grateful that I'm lending a hand to you dirt bags on this, not like just the three of you fools can fight off those bastards. I'm doing this because only I am superior enough to rule this planet, don't make me think twice about keeping you three here! Now if you excuse me, I have to see if my army has enough before we can move onto the next plan I have in mind." Specter answered back sternly before going back to the upper floor to check on progress.

Jake soon glared at Spike for his stupidity." I told you that he wasn't going to ditch us, dumbass! Are you trying to piss him off?" he yelled angrily as Spike returned the same expression.

" He will once we get near the end of this shit! Specter isn't our friend just because we're on the same team, I'm only keeping high on my toes until he does try something on us. Of course, you're too stupid to understand that.." Spike argued before walking off to some part of the factory, Jake felt rage boiling in his stomach and turns his back to cool down on how Spike was an idiot to blow Specter off like that. Natalie follows Jake, seeing that Spike made a point on Specter, but her boyfriend was right. There was no other option.

" I swear, he is the biggest jackass I ever met..." Jake muttered, sitting back on the chair that the two were at earlier. All they could do was be patient again and see what else is to come.

Specter was less than pleased with the humans, they can ruin his plans so well but they can't ruin someone else's? "FUCKING A!" Specter shouted as he banged a fist against his arm rest, Specter needed to take a walk around the factory, and his legs were getting numb from sititng in his throne all day. Specter jumped down, walking towards the main computer. Specter had in fact thought of a plan for destroying the piptrons, it was only a matter of time until it was finished, and then he could get rid of those lousy humans.

"Ditch them, morons." Specter murmured, a monkey brought Specter his favorite drink, a banana Smoothie. Specter quickly downed it, enjoying the taste before turning back to the computer...


	7. Chapter 7

An hour went by since Jake and Spike's argument, things were beginning to settle down a bit. The monkeys were still busy as usual, Jake and Natalie felt that they already made enough weapons to take down the pipotrons. But they can't question Specter right away, not after Spike's accusing of nearly getting themselves in trouble. The generator was still up and running, the necessary products were made in a certain amount of minutes, monkeys going back and forth with no signs of tiring.

" Just one minute, I ask. Just one minute at least for Specter to do something..." Jake grunted a bit, tapping his fingers on the head of the chair, Natalie was looking through her phone to get access of the city's cameras. Pipotrons were still were monitoring the entire city, checking if every living being was knocked out. Spike was sitting on the other side, still upset over what happened earlier._" I know what happens. Jake is too much an asshole to see how much of a double-crosser Specter really is..."_ Spike thought to himself, tapping his left foot as he was also waiting to move on for the better. He wasn't sure how long he can last to hang with either one for too long.

Back at the upper level of the factory, Specter was on the main computer and sees that there are enough vehicles to be operated soon enough." Now I can focus onto working on the next plan to beat those fuckers..." Specter muttered.

The PA monitor in the room Jake, Natalie, and Spike were sitting in activated. Specter's voice being heard through it.

"Attention all monkeys, with the machines and robots created, you are ordered to take back the city."

Spike stood, glad the waiting was over as hundreds of robots began to fly out the door along with monkey UFOs. Jake, Natalie and pike joined in the invasion as the pipotrons in the streets immediately charged at them in sight. The monkeys that were marching on foot also charged at them, using their new weapons as both sides went into collision. Jake, Natalie, and Spike used their stun-clubs to take down the pipotrons as they were soon beginning to push back the clone army. The entire group were at the south end of the city, the tanks and UFOs were beginning to clear out the rest of the area ahead, they were doing good so far.

" Hopefully these pipotrons hadn't found the lab then." Natalie spoke, swiftly hitting a pipotron that knocked the black ape down.

" Natalie, I'm sure he's fine with the lab's camouflage system. I don't think they can reach to him in the amount of time that passed." Jake replied, smacking down another pipotron with his stun club. Unlike the monkeys weapons, the trio's gadgets weren't as advanced or made to take down this many pipotrons. Therefore, it added more time and swings to keep the clones down, Spike and Jake felt that their gadgets probably won't last long after a dozen pipotrons and will slowly fall apart later.

Back at the factory base, Specter used cameras of the city, watching his army successfully taking down the pipotron army at southern parts of the city.

" This will show the retard in charge of this mess that nobody dares try and take this ball of dirt from getting ruled by me!" the albino snickered, but he was also being conscious over their possible "first" victory. He still had no clue who they were dealing with as more pipotrons were still coming in the battle on endless mobs. If this continues, his army may tire themselves with the three humans. Specter kept a close eye on this, predicting that there was always something in these type situations where one side had something up their sleeves to fuck things up.

"I had better get out there." Specter murmered, directing his hover throne down the halls and into another room. Specter quickly stepped off it, walking over to a computer and pressing a few buttons causing a large robotic head to come out of the floor.

"I love my Gorriliac armor!" Specter exclaimed as he hopped into it. The machines head then closed around him as the floor fell away to reveal the body of King Gorilliac. The robots engines started as it walked forward, preparing its arm cannons as it walked into the daylight. Walking across the fields and into the street where the battle was taking place, the monkeys quickly moved out of the way to avoid being crushed by the mech's giant feet.

RAIDS BASE

Raid had finished messing around with his new helmet, turning to the original pipotron brothers still seated and watching. "Finally, I have finished the final piece in my theories, now its time to test it!"

"Um, Okay..." Pipotron blue said under his breath, Pipotron yellow stared at the object for quite some time. "Pipo... helmet... different."

Suddenly, the computer screen behind Raid came to life with the face of a clone of Blue Pipotron.

"Master Raid, my group is being attacked by another group of monkeys and a couple of kids. Orders?"

Raid smiled, knowing his army was too much for any fool who dared try to stop him. "Wipe them out."

OUTSIDE SPECTER'S FACTORY

Pipotron and Monkeys collided in battle, explosions and screeching everywhere. Specter's King Gorriliac was doing a great job of holding them back, sending huge waves of pink colored energy into the pipotrons, knocking them back by the hundreds. Jake and Spike had gotten separated from Natalie, realizing this, they both started to search the fight, trying to find her.

"Natalie? where are you?!" Jake yelled as Spike was also calling out for her through the fighting crowd. Natalie was also fighting her way through the ape battlefield, looking around for them." Jake? Spike? Can you hear me!?" she yelled, her voice wasn't able to be heard for the loud screeching and sounds of explosions drowned it out.

" You heard the master, wipe them out!" the clone of Blue Pipotron ordered as the clones now were beginning to attack more aggressively. Jake and Spike were still going through the crowd, now kicking away the Pipotrons that left scratches and even attempted to biting them." I think these guys are now becoming more violent then before..." Spike shouted as Jake shot a quick, annoyed glare at him." You think?!" he replied rudely, makes a swing to knock down at a Pipotron and as they predicted, their stun clubs were becoming worn out and began breaking slowly on each hit.

" Out of all times, dammit!" Jake cursed under his breath, the same problem was happening back with Natalie. With Specter, he noticed the sudden change of behavior on the Pipotrons as he noticed they were really gonna try and kill the monkeys." So they want to play it that way, eh? So be it!" Specter said angrily, lifting the giant robot arm before smashing the clones. The monkeys were fast enough to dodge the fists of the robot as the pipotrons around it try to get on the King Gorriliac. However, the clones strategy failed for the monkeys have blocked them from doing that, the albino continues to push the clones back with more waves. Spike and Jake meanwhile, were still busy trying to find Natalie, problem is, ever since the professor switched the stun club from being a energy blade to a hard stick encased in glass, the Stun club was alot easier to break, and it was showing its weakness.

"Fuck! We are never going to find-" Spike trailed off upon seeing Natalie being held into the air by her neck, Pipotron Yellow clone was holding her up, its laser eyes glowing. Jake quickly ran forward and threw the stun club, hitting the pipotron across the face, forcing it to drop Natalie.

"Oh... Spike?" Natalie called out, on the verge of going to sleep, there was a high risk she had gotten damage to her lungs as there were serious bruises around her neck. Specter and the monkeys were going to win so long as King Gorriliac stayed active, the Pipotrons were running out of soldiers fast, perhaps the plan of who ever responsible was not thought through so carefully?

"We can't win! Pull back to Raid's base!" Blue Pipotron called out, the other clones quickly used their powers to take flight, flying away from the scene while throwing black energy at King Gorriliac, leaving minor dents. The head of the huge robot open and Specter floated out, seated on his throne, smirking with his arms crossed.

"AND DONT COME BACK!" He yelled after them as the monkeys hopped and screeched in victory. The albino quickly turned his attention to Spike and Jake carrying Natalie, she was breathing hard, and the large bruises around her throat also gave the head monkey a clue as to what happened. Specter lowered himself in his throne, hopping out of it to get a closer look.

"What the hell happened?" Specter demanded. Jake had tears in his eyes as he looked at Specter. "She... was choked by one of the Pipotrons..." Jake forced out, Specter looked at the bruises on Natalie's neck and called over two monkeys carrying Stretchers to take her back to the base.

_Sorry for the long wait everyone, its my (Chaanoua's) fault for slacking off my share of the writing, I'll try not to let that happen again. And as I am sure wolfgirl would say, R&R PEOPLE!_


	8. Chapter 8

Specter had gotten tired of these accidents, and even though they still won the first confrontation with the pipotron clones, the fact Natalie had gotten hurt plagued Jake's mind, blaming himself for not protecting his girlfriend, and even worse, having her saved by their _sworn _enemy; Specter.

Spike and Jake both sat outside the medical room of the base, Spike was shifting his weight from leg to leg while Jake was hunched back in the medical chair, Natalie had a crushed Larynx, but that's not what worried the two, it was the fact the repair operation was being carried out by monkeys. Specter could care less about Natalie, he needed to focus on claiming more territory, if it was a chimp civil war that was coming, then Specter would need multiple bases and the humans were only temporary. "When this is done, I can get rid of the brats, let them hang out to dry like they did me with my fight with Pipotron G a good while ago..."

Specter held a major grudge against humans in general, but he hated Spike, Jake, and Natalie the most, had it not been for their interruption, his original **time travel **plan would have gone smoothly. But in reality, it was Spike the albino hated the most, and he wanted to watch him suffer. But for now, he needed to focus on working.

"We need to move the base underground, that way the pipotrons can't find us" Specter thought, and began to draw up plans for the underground base.

RAID'S HIDE OUT

Raid was angry, very angry. The original Pipotron brothers could feel it, the man was ready to blow his fuse. He had watched the battle on tape, and now he would have to deal with Specter, a formidable and maybe even more dangerous foe than the children helping him. The door to the main room opened with a hiss, the Pipotron Blue clone commander limping into the room, panting in exhaustion.

"Master, I have failed you." It said, falling to its knees in pain. The real Pipotron Yellow was peeking through the sliding plate glass window. Raid nodded at his fallen creation, two androids that looked like large disks with metal tendrils appeared beside the fallen clone, their eyes being replaced by a small energy gun as both shot the cloned pipotron at once, obliterating it in seconds. Raid grunted before turning to the computer, a grid with different colors popping up as he put himself on the main audio channel, shouting through the microphone: "All units! I want you to hunt and destroy the base of Specter, and kill anyone who tries to stop you!"

SPECTERS BASE

Natalie had been out of surgery for quite some time, she was getting better, except she could not speak. Spike and mostly Jake, felt terrible for this and it wouldn't have never happened if their weapons weren't so weak. Their stun clubs are now pretty much useless for they can barely hold itself together from all the pipotrons.

" Damn...how are we gonna fight them again? We may have kicked the pipotrons out, but they will come back looking for us and our weapons are trashed!" Spike cursed a bit as Jake kept his hatred to a minimum for he made a good point. Not only that, Jake is more worried for his girlfriend, Natalie probably won't be able to take another battle without having the same incident happen again. Or in this case, getting themselves in a similar incident for they have nothing to defend themselves with for the next time they go out in the battlefield. The monkeys have no problem, but the three are pretty much useless at this point. They could probably use the monkey's weapons, but then that would go against Specter's rules for he said not to touch anything that belonged to his army.

Spike also felt the same feeling of being useless, only he was more aware that Specter wouldn't want dead weight to carry around. Of course, he knew Jake was too ignorant to understand that, Specter will do something to them sooner or later. However, the pipotrons are still out there and they will come back for them and Specter, probably have caught the mastermind's attention. That's the only problem they would have to focus on right now before getting a clue of what Specter holds in store for them.

At the time, Specter has completed his plan for the underground base, the monkeys are preparing quickly to hide the base underground. It won't be long enough until those pipotrons come back, probably more aware that the albino is now a threat to their plans of domination. He kept a surveillance on the entire city, making sure that they don't come too early then he should have predicted. Of course, Specter may be intelligent, but he was not always right. The alarm sounded for the monkeys to begin the work of bringing the base down into the ground... the task would be complete in about a hour.

Spike, Jake and Natalie heard the alarm as the monkeys were moving along to finish moving the entire base to underground. This will probably hold them a little more to find a solution. Jake and Spike both know for sure, their first victory won't last for while in this upcoming war...


	9. Chapter 9

Specter was growing bored of all of this, the white albino could not believe someone other than him had figured out how to clone the Pipotron brothers. And the fact is was more then likely a human responsible left a bad taste in the spider-monkeys mouth. Spike and Jake were still not getting along, Natalie was trying to help the best she could even during her recovery and the monkeys, were as usual, being the mindless idiots they were.

Specter had finally gotten the all clear that the base had been moved underground as monkeys worked quickly to cover it with grass and dirt as to not be so obvious. Jake and Spike meanwhile were given the task of fixing the stun club.

"Ah, I think I got my socket back into the hilt!" Spike said as he snapped the broken acrylic glass back into the metal blue hilt. Jake was having less luck as he grunted with frustration as a reply.

"Well good for you!" Jake shot back, "I can't even get the damn batteries to fit in the stupid thing!" Spike chuckled before shrugging. "Every man for himself." Spike finally finished fixing his stun club, and Specter had replaced the old glass part of the club with tougher acrylic glass, it would be ten times harder to smash now. Spike flipped the switch on the hilt as the club started to glow blue, Jake meanwhile, sweated in anger, proceeding to throw the power converter against the wall, grunt, and walk out of the lab.

"_Damn Child." _Spike thought as he went over to Jake's stun club, repairing it himself.

RAIDS HIDE OUT

Raid was moving more quickly through the lab, the threat of Specter's army over his horrified him. But there was no time to sit back and ponder how that monkey was even out of prison as he started to hook the helmet up to more machines. Pipotron Red, Yellow, and Blue were getting anxious themselves.

"What ever he is doing," red started with a sigh, "is taking for ever to finish."

Blue peered at the machines, noting weird read outs all over the computer monitor. "I know, why does he need Specter's original modified Peak Point Helmet?"

Yellow simply shrugged as Red thought about it.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that this guy is nuts."

Raid quickly typed more buttons on his key board, he was going to fight fire with fire as he used Specters old plans to recreate the Ape Cannon found in Present day, and smaller copies of the Spec-A-Lizer's found in Crumbling Castle.

If he could use these to guard his outposts, things would be a lot easier as the factory started production using the read outs as a template as it punched, fused, and painted metal to form the shells of what would be the new defenses.

"I have bigger fish to fry then deal with a monkey!" Raid said with a disgusted grunt as he stood. "I have _theories _that need testing..."

The pipotron brothers just looked back and forth at each other.

SPECTERS BASE

"Yo, Jake!" Spike exclaimed as he walked passed the blue haired boy, throwing him his stun club with a teasing smile. Jake simply grabbed the object, turning to Spike "Fuck you bro." He grinned before walking off, Spike simply shrugged and shot him the finger as he went into Specters main quarters. The albino was taking a nap and his throne was safely docked in the charging station.

"Not for long!" Spike said to himself quietly as he went over to it. Spike had, while not liking Specter, always found the odd chair-shaped hovercrafts the monkey had made cool. Of course, he never knew how Specter managed not to be thrown out of it while it was moving around, but Spike wanted to try it. He went back to Specter, putting a pair of ear-muffs on him carefully, nearly pissing himself when Specter rolled over.

"_Whew." _Spike said as he returned back to the charging station, pressing a button as the beams of energy dissolved and the hovercraft activated, making the chair levitate. Spike quickly hopped into it, managing to get a somewhat comfortable seat inside, there were many buttons on the arm rest as he started to play with them, going higher, or lower, going left or right. Spiker was generally enjoying it until he pressed the wrong button which sent him crashing into Specter's bed.

"SPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE!" The angry albino cried as he hopped up, charged energy, and started shooting beams at him. Spike quickly ran out of the room, laughing as if he was still 9, Specter quickly shut the metal door to his room before looking at his pretty much totaled bed.

"That... was... a TEMPURPEDIC! THE WARRENTY IS NEVER GOING TO COVER THIS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAHHAHHHHHH!"

LATER...

Natalie was sitting by Jake, who was sitting three chairs away from Spike, who was sitting even further away then Specter who was seated on his throne, none of them wanted anything to do with each other. "Guys...?" Natalie squeaked, trying to break the silence.

Specter simply crossed his arms, and directed his chair to turn so that its back was facing the others.

"Miserable brat..."

"Pathetic animal..."

Specter and Spike continued to take shots at each other until Natalie finally had enough, standing up and letting her bi-polar attitude take over.

"YOU GUYS! STOP COMPLAINING! OWWW!"

Natalie clenched her throat in pain, she was not supposed to be yelling as she sit back down with a pout face. Jake was also feeling a bit pissed about this, mostly at Spike for messing around like a moron. They were lucky enough that Specter didn't kick them out the moment Spike ruined his bed. Spike didn't care, obviously. It was worth a risk to get on the chair then not sitting on it at all.

Specter, of course, was pissed about the incident. Not only was his bed totaled, but the fact that his arch-nemesis was fooling around with his stuff. A human! It disgusted him so much, but the humans are lucky that he wasn't going to let them go to waste." I can't wait to ditch these brats. The sooner these pipotrons finally go down, the better..." the albino thought.

Now that he was awake, he has to move onto the next phase of his plans, at least to keep himself ahead of the game. He was aware that his enemy, still unknown, is still out there and he wasn't sure exactly what he is up to with cloned pipotrons. They are safe from being spotted with the base hidden underground. Specter sighed as he turned his throne to face the others, shooting a very angered glare at spike. "Be thankful I don't kick you out for messing up my bedroom and violating my superiority by sitting on my throne, I have half a mind to hit you with those torturous mind attack beams like I did THE FIRST time you got in my way and pissed me off..."

"You mean the time you tried and I ended up causing a small explosion that knocked your royal ass out of your little floating toy before you jumped into a robot and failed miserably?" Spike retorted with a grin, This made Specter's eyes go wide with anger, but instead of creating a small nuclear explosion, Specter rested back in his seat and ignored the last comment. " I did not hear that..."

" Sure you didn't..." Spike muttered quietly, seeing how that seemed to give the albino to remember the time he tried his mind control on him. Spike was too strong willed to let him take control, a second time won't make a difference. Specter turned his chair to have its back face the humans again and leaves the room, completely annoyed by the human. The spider monkey is now checking if the pipotrons are around the area. The city remained a ghost town on surveillance, the albino knows that they may come looking for him, but they still are swarming somewhere else. This gives him time to establish another base in a location not too far, needing to take back as much territory as possible. Well, enough at least to push all the clones to a point of actually defeating them. Specter always hated to remember his first, and most humiliated failure ever! All thanks to spike...

FLASH BACK

Spike ran up to the float platform in the giant room, it had small grey platforms sticking out from the walls and blinking lights on them, as the small platform took him forward, the body of a large robot was seen, the floor above the robot came to rest pretty much where the head would be. Spike dismissed it as he ran to yet another platform, and up to the first floor as he ran onto the platform, Specter sat there on his throne high up in the air, with what seemed to be the head of the robot behind him.

"Ah, ah ah, you really seem to have run amok in the castle huh? I only let you in here because I wanted to have a few... words... with you. So, how do you like what I have done with the place? This castle is perfect for world domination; And just feast your eyes on that veiw! Sublime, would'ent you agree?" Spike angrily shook his head waving his arms behind him. "Shut up! This crazy plan of yours is just making it worse for everyone! Stop it! Stop right now!"

The monkey on the throne seemed oblivious to Spike's whining, leaning back in his throne. "Listen Spike, stop trying to thwart my plans and join me, like your buddy Jake did..."

The name of his friend brought up feelings of anger and determination in Spike's heart, he was going to catch this bastard of a ape even if it killed him. "No way! You will NEVER get me under your control!"

Specter chuckled and shook his head in a mocking way. "Is that so?" He started as he turned his throne sideways, looking at Spike through the side of his eyes. "I have incredible powers at my disposal! If I were to concentrate them, you would come under my total control with .Effort."

Specter then made a 360 degree spin in his throne, launching blueish glowing beams at the nine year old, Spike was unprepared and hit hard. "ARGAAAAAAAA!" He screamed out in pain, he felt like he was going to throw up! Specter just smirked, getting sure he had won. "In pain are we? Well now, give in and join forces with me! Other wise, I will make sure your suffering continues!"

Spike continued to scream, this was taking longer then it should. "Give in you little brat! You stubborn fucking punk! Theres no way you can resist the might of SPECTER!"

Thats when it happened, the thought of Jake, Natalie, and the Professor, and how Specter had threatened all of their lives, vandalized their home, and put him through so much hell gave him the strength he needed, Spike stood and looked directly at specter, pissed off. "NO... MORE... OF... YOUR... EVVILLL!"

Specter was shocked as the beams came back at him, throwing him and his Mechanical throne against the wall, causing both to fall out of the air, Specter sat up in the chair, putting his hands on the arm rests. "What the- Holy shit! How can it be that my powers DON'T WORK ON YOU?!"

Spike wiped his mouth off before turning his glare to Specter. "Power alone isnt the true strength!"

Specter widened his eyes. "Huh?"

Spike repeated the line again, Specter just stared. "Thats what the professor said," Spike added, Specter looked around, both scared and pissed off before shaking his fist at Spike.

"You've disappointed me! I have NO further use for you! Get OUT." Specter yelled as his Chair re-levitated itself, once again taking his seat back in it as it floated over to the robots head, the chair quickly lowered itself into the port hole on the robotic head as it activated. "Now take this!"

END OF FLASH BACK.

Spike was also remembering the event, and sighed as he could still recall the intense pain of the Mind control. It seemed like it just happened not too long yet years passed since that event. Recalling how since then, he would be saving the day dozen of times from how many times Specter escaped and how much of a pain it is to catch hundreds of monkeys. Well, its a pain unless his friends are around to help catch the apes running around in times.

Friends...

Another thing that Spike also remembers was what happened during Specter's last escape, the day before everyone except Jake, was brainwashed by the albino. The day when he had sex with Natalie and lost his best friend as a result, Jake. Spike knew it was wrong, messing with Jake's lovelife, but another part just says that its just hormones. He never meant it, honestly to himself, and as much as he could try fixing things, Jake was too ignorant all the times to hear anything he said and gave up. Now here they are, still with their backs turned on one another, trying to stop the pipotrons by working with their worst enemy.

Specter hopped off his chair, fixing the black shroud around his neck. "I can hardly wait to dump those kids..."


	10. Chapter 10

Spike, Jake and Natalie are sitting in the room, feeling bored of doing nothing at the moment of whatever Specter is planning to do next." How does he do things in such a slow pace?" Jake muttered impatiently, wanting to do something more active. Spike gave a side glance, understanding his point, but how could they move on when nobody expected any of this happening? The only clues they came up was that it involved the robot attacks that happened earlier, the Pipotrons missing and the Professor's data.

The rest of it was too complicated, only the identity and reason behind the invasion can fill in the holes. It was obvious that the albino is also trying to find the pieces of the puzzle, this wasn't easy. Specter had left his hover throne, he was walking around as his brown shoes continued to pace on the tile floor, the black shroud around his neck swaying with each step, and his crimson-brown eyes glaring at every monkey he walked passed. He was smaller and thiner then the chimps, but they knew their place compared to the Spider-monkey, and they knew that cold-hearted glare meant to work!

"I swear, even with peak point helmets, they are still just primative idiots!" Specter commented, he very rarely walked when he had the option of his throne, but he needed to think, and it was hard to do so with the humming noise that the throne would make. "Ugh, and these humans are just..." Specter gave a deep sigh, scratching the back of his head before continuing to walk. He finally reached the computer station, his slight smirk just turned into a line on his face, he was bored now. He had NO reason to smirk, he was tired, he wanted to sleep. He was actually depressed!

Raid has been working on something, a satellite, at first the Pipotron brother's thought he was getting bad cable, but that was not his plan. Using Specter's stolen laser plans, he was re-working it into a global-wide peak point helmet repeater, but with his modified version, it would trigger something... new.

"Finally, I have been laughed at for so damn long.. But now I will show Dr. Ozel and Dr. Tomoki who the true genius of Japan is! heehee!"

The Pipotron brothers watched in the room, listening to the man go on about his plan. Pipotron Red knew that he took data from the peak point helmet that belonged to Specter. Upon the mention of the professor, he couldn't help feel that this man surely must hold some grudge for whatever they held against this human. It won't be long until he and his brothers will get a glimpse of what the satellite does. As for Raid, Raid did have a hated of those two... those two scientists! They were the ones who ruined his life, but when got a Peak Point Helmet fused to his head, all attention was turned on him. And with Specter's continuing threat against Earth, Raid was forgotten...

Flash Back - 1995.

The large gleaming and newly constructed lab was gazed upon by the Professor, his hair was blown by the wind, and his bushy eyebrows stood up from the wind and the buzz of excitement. He walked the dirt trail that was left as he entered the room, fully furnished with computers, work stations, everything he would need. There was another man standing there, wearing a simple T-shirt and jeans with many pockets, semi long hair and sun-glasses on his head. It was Dr. Raid, and his name tag said "Dr. Avikan Raid." Dr. Raid turned his attention to his business partner, giving the professor a smile. "Hey Ozzel!" The Professor waved, seating himself on a nearby stool in front of the Computer, "Is the programming for Casi finished yet?" Raid shook his head, walking over to the Professor with a floppy disc. "No, I did one better, I rewrote the original code for Casi." Ozzel widened his eyes at this, but before he could speak, Raid continued. "I call it A.C.D.R." Raid replied with a smug and proud look on his face, handing Ozzel the disc. "It Stands for Advanced Computer Designed for Research, took me over two years to finish. Like Casi it takes the form of a Android body or a virtual avatar to communicate with us, and it's programming makes it invincible against viruses such as trojans or maleware." Raid explained, Ozzel took the disc, and slid it into the computer. He had a bad feeling about it, but he could not refuse testing it out and hurt his best friend. The computer came on, and the virtual avatar of a computer, taking the form of a male that looked about age 16 with emo styled brown hair and wearing what looked like a common black Japanese school uniform appeared. "Hello, how may I serve you?" Raid chuckled and looked at Ozzel with a proud look again, Ozzel returned the look, right before he saw blue smoke coming from the computer. "Rai-" the professor was cut off as the main computer blew up, the professor was sent flying back into the wall as Raid took the explosion at full force, being lit on fire. "AAAAAAAAAH!" Raid screamed as his clothes burned, and so did his face as he quickly ran over to a window, jumping out of it and into the ocean below...

End of flashback

The pipotrons sensed the amount of hatred and tension from the human, they had a feeling that it has something to do with his own past. Especially on the mention of the professor, they recognized that the blueprints belonged to the old man, but Dr. Tomoki was new to them." Whatever happened back then, this is certainly must be act of revenge..." Pipotron Blue muttered as Pipotron Red glanced back.

" Don't you think we know that, Blue?" he muttered, looking back on the machine.

Back at Specter's Base

Spike woke up from his short nap, sitting in the room that him, Jake and Natalie were in since his incident with Specter's chair. Jake was also waking up a bit as Natalie was still asleep, leaning against her boyfriend. They decided to take a nap since they were awake for a day and a half, he wasn't sure since he lost track of time." At least Specter didn't do anything yet...isn't it long enough to make a move?" Jake yawned slightly.

As with Specter, the albino woke up as he dozed off for a few minutes. He wouldn't have to do that if Spike hadn't ruined his nap much earlier, now was the second day that he's still has the humans on his back.


End file.
